An Ode To Cousins
by shes-herdark-portrait
Summary: Sam and Dean are being hunted!The hunters being hunted?Sam and Dean and Emmacou.Merano is going to Kill her! What will happen? R&R please! chap.9!
1. Intro

I do not own Supernatural characters, but I do own Emma. This is my first Supernatural fanfic and probably has a lot of mistakes. I'll try my best to put in quotes from the episodes into the fic as best as I can, of course then the quotes used from the episodes wouldn't be by me. Well enjoy my work in progress ;

Sorry for the language. (Yes, swearing is included ;)

* * *

Chapter One

John Winchester slowly cradled baby Emma into her crib. Her soothing slow breathing calmed him down. His trip back from hunting a Wendigo had brought fresh marks onto his arms. Sam and Dean silently crept into the nursery to say goodnight to their cousin. Dean leaned and kissed her soft blonde hair and smiled at his father, he gave a nod and Sam also leaned in to give his goodnight kiss (John had to lift him into the crib, Sammy is four and Dean in eight).

John silently turned on the baby monitor and closed the door to the nursery and tucked in his two sons.

"Daddy, is Emma staying with us?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sammy… Emma is staying with us until we can find an appropriate home for her."

"Wait! You mean she's not going to live with us forever?" Dean said, sitting up hastily.

"All in good time we'll have to see, Dean. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Replied the two boys.

John crept downstairs to make sure the doors were locked and the windows latched. He took off his brown boots and sat on the couch, he was exhausted. He pulled out the wrinkled newspaper and started to search through the labyrinth of words for something supernatural. He clenched the red pen in between his teeth, waiting to circle something. _Creak! _John looked up. No one was there.

_Must be the wind. _He thought, but he listened more carefully this time. A faint cry could be heard through the monitor.

"Emma…!" John got up and ran upstairs.

John opened the nursery and Emma was on the wooden floor drawing lines on the ground with pink chalk. Weird symbols that looked vaguely familiar to him. He walked closer to Emma; she looked up at him giggling, dribble ran down her chin. Her baby gown was smeared with pink powder from the chalk. John picked up the baby and went into the boy's room. At the sight of the two boys, Emma started to squabble towards them.

"Dean, Sam, I think Emma wants to stay the night over on your beds. I have to clean up the mess she made. Make sure she's in between and don't let her out of your sight. You hear?"

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean mumbled from fatigue.

Dean tickled little Emma's chin, she giggled showing two front teeth. Her blue eyes dazzled in the lamp light. Sam picked her up and started playing flying-peter-pan with her. Dean shook his head with the childishness those two were. He picked up Emma back from Sam and looked at her in the eye.

"Who's the coolest cousin Emma? Say De-an. Can you say Dean?"

Emma laughed and started blowing spit bubbles.

John went back into the nursery. He sighed at the chalk markings on the ground. It was the Jewish star in a circle with tiny inscriptions of circles or triangles on the outside. John knelt down and traced the marks of the symbol with his index finger. _How did she do this? _He questioned himself. There was a scraping sound and the window flew open. A wraith like figure but no more than a wisp crawled into the nursery. It scrutinized the crib, running its rotting fingers on the wooden edges. It made low rasping noises, and slowly progressed towards John. He reached for his .45 but he had left it downstairs for Dean to clean. The wraith came closer, stepping over the symbol. _Fwoom! _John backed away from the glowing pink light from the symbol. The wraith withered and doubled over until it evaporated into the lamp light into little moths. John was perplexed. He walked out into the hall and peeked into the boy's room. He watched Emma giggling and dribbling down her front. _There's no way a baby could do that! Does she have some sort of power? And the important thing is she somehow figured out that something was going to come into the nursery. What's going on?_

"Can you say De-an? Say De-an."

Five years later.

Emma jumped down the steps two-by-two. Her braids flapping behind her.

"Emma don't jump down the stairs!" John called from the living room.

"Okay!"

Emma tip-toed down. Sam poked his head round the corner and went "boo!" Emma giggled and jumped onto Sam's back.

"Happy birthday Sammy!"

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a baby kiss on the cheeks.

"Thanks Emma!" Sam smiled, "Do you know how old I am?"

Sam watched as Emma furrowed her brows together in deep concentration.

"I'm nine! Dean should be back soon, you want to jump him?"

"Ya!"

She jumped off Sam's back and crouched onto the window sill. Her rosy cheeks gleamed as Dean's bike pulled up onto the driveway.

"Dean!"

"Hey Emma Leigh! Who's the coolest cousin? Say Dean!"

She beamed, smiling a genuine pearl smile.

"Hey Sam, I got you a cake, you and Emma can eat it in the Kitchen."

"Isn't Dean going to have some?" Emma asked.

"No," Sam shook his head, "he considers it baby food." He patted her head.

"But it taste good." Emma pouted and looked at Dean who was cleaning the .22 gauge.

Sam sighed. He passed her some cake across from the table with a fork. He cut another slice for himself and started to eat. Emma hated silence. She kind-of fears it. "Wait Sammy! We have to sing happy birthday first!"

Sam smiled. "Alright. But you have to do the singing, 'kay?"

Emma nodded.

♪Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to Sammy!

Happy birthday to you♫

Dean listened from the kitchen door as Emma sang happy birthday to Sam. He smiled as Emma ate like a baby pig, wolfing down the cake.

Sam Laughing at Emma when cream had found its way onto her nose. Dean's smile faltered. He wished he didn't grow up so fast.

Three years later.

"Emma get down here!" Yelled Sam.

Emma meekly walked down the stairs holding onto the railing for support. Her pale-blonde hair brushing against her thin bony shoulders.

"Yes Sammy?" Her voice quivered.

"How many times did I tell you not to play with the .22 gauge? It's not a toy? Why can't you play with dolls like any other normal girl?"

Emma pouted. Her lower lip curled under. "But Sammy! I don't want to be like 'any other girl', I like who I am. I have two awesome cousins and I want to go on hunts too! Besides, your dad gave it to me to clean! Go ask him!"

Sam sulked. He liked his little cousin, but sometimes her boyish mind controls her, completely. He had once found her wearing his boxers when she was four.

"I know I know. But, Emma. Promise me you'll only clean a gun when dad, Dean or me is present, not hiding it under the four-poster alright Emi?"

Emma nodded. She hugged Sam and ran into the kitchen where Dean was piling his bowl with cereal.

"Hey Emma-Leigh! What was Sam all angry about? It's really early for him to be fuming."

"I hid the .22 so I could clean it. I don't get what the big problem is anyways."

Dean laughed and patted her head while she poured herself some breakfast.

"Don't worry about Sammy. It's his time of year when he becomes rebellious."

"Rebellious? What does that mean?" She asked after stuffing a huge spoonful of cereal.

"It means he'll be grumpy and back talking a lot. You'll be like that at his age. Probably more grumpy. Just don't throw your Barbie."

"I do not have a Barbie!" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Good arm, good arm." He gloated, as if he was proud that his cousin was a tomboy.

Emma still sat there and looked at her cereal sulking. Dean glanced at her and sighed. "Don't worry Emma-Leigh, Sammy still loves you. Don't you love him?"

"Of course!" She blurted.

She waited for a moment, staring at her damp cheerios.

"Does Dean love me?"

She looked up at Dean with her bright blue eyes, he shockingly looked so tired.

"Damn straight!" He laughed.

Emma tilted her head and stared at Dean. She could make out on his face how many nights he hadn't slept. She got off her chair and hugged Dean.

"I love you Dean."

"Come on. C-come on Emma. No girlie moments. I thought you were a tom-boy!" But he hugged her back. "Who's the greatest cousin? Say Dean…" He whispered.

Dean was taking in the moment, filling in the corners of his mind.

Four years later.

The crowd cheered as the grade six boys started to fight. The crowd taunting and chanting.

"Dee what's going on?" Asked Emma.

"The boys are fighting over some stupid argument. If they don't stop now, we'll all get into trouble. Oh Emma, do something!"

Emma thought. Then she sighed.

"You boys over there! Stop what you're doing now or I'll beat you up!"

"Emma that's not what I meant!" Gasped Dee.

The boys looked at Emma and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emma shouted.

"H-how is a girl supposed to beat all us guys? You must've hit your head!"

"Oh shit! Now they've done it." Dee whispered to herself.

Emma clenched her fists. She shook all over. She couldn't hold her anger anymore. She ran as fast as she could, as she charged at them.

"I'll make you take those words back!"

She punched the nearest kid in the stomach. He keeled over groaning. Another boy grabbed her by the ponytail and tugged. Emma clenched her jaw, her temples throbbing. She grabbed the boys hand, turned and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over and moaned. Another boy came up and punched Emma on the cheek bone. She bit her tongue as she fell, and could taste the blood in her mouth. She kicked him at the side of his head and then flung him to the hard soil. She punched the kid's head with her right fist.

"Emma!" Dean's voice rang through the courtyard.

He lifted her off the stunned boy and turned her around. She was struggling against his grasp but did not succeed.

"Emma Leigh! What were you thinking?" He scolded her.

She rolled her head onto her chest. A tear rolled down her cheek. Dribble of blood dripped down her chin.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

Dean tilted her face to look at his. Her chin quivering on his finger.

"Who hit you?" His voice rough.

Dean followed her gaze to the bloody nosed boy lying on the soil. Still shocked.

"Well it looks like you got him back."

He walked towards the kid in the dirt. He whimpered.

"If I find out that you hit Emma or any girl you'll get your ass kicked you hear?" He said in his best father tone.

"Y-yes sir."

Dean twirled her into the Impala. She brushed away her tear of frustration before Dean could see. But her cheek and tongue seemed to have a pulse of their own.

"Emma," Dean sighed.

"Please Dean! Don't tell your dad! I know I did wrong! But please don't tell him!" She haven't whined in so long.

"I won't Emma, I promise you I won't. But if he sees you like that. There's going to be some interrogation!"

"I'll say I fell off my desk when I fell asleep in history. It does happen you know." Her words were slurred.

"Emma, stick out your tongue."

Emma stared at him. She stuck out her tongue. It hurt.

"When we get home, rinse your mouth with cold water several times until it stops bleeding."

"Kay." She mumbled.

"Hey Emma, who's the best cousin in the world?"

"Dean…" Emma smiled.

"Emma! What happened?" Sam blurted.

"Shhhh!" Emma and Dean said in unison.

"Don't worry dad's not here, what happened?"

"This lil' girl beat up all the grade six boys at school. What should her punishment be?" Dean said

Emma groaned. She knew this would happen. Dean doesn't let anyone off easily. But Sam thought she groaned because of the wounds. He picked her up and laid her onto the couch.

"Maybe we should hold off the punishment 'til she's better Dean."

"No! Its fine, Sam. Dean can give me the punishment. It's okay Sam. I lost control of my temper." Emma said sheepishly, she didn't like it when Dean and Sam fought.

"How about you clean up your room then clean the guns." Dean said.

"Maybe I should look after her when she cleans the guns, they aren't toys Dean." Sam said protectively.

"Fine. And put some ice on her cheek while you're at it mister I care."

Two years later.

"Emma, what are you looking for?" Mike put his arm around her shoulder.

"Shut up Mike! I'm looking for my brother's car. And get your arm off and away from my shoulder!" She snapped.

"Oh come on Emma… You know you want me."

Emma slapped his arm off her shoulder. _What was taking them so long?_ She wondered. It was raining and she was stuck at school with this conceited creep. Emma started to tap her sneakers on the concrete impatiently. Her bag weighing her shoulder.

"Emma…"

"Leave me alone!" She spat at him. She was getting pissed off at him, quite annoyed. She walked into the rain to make distance between them. But she heard him behind her. She started to quicken her pace, until she started to run. She looked behind her for a minute. Her mistake. She slipped on the mud and crashed to the ground. Mike started to pick her up, roughly.

"Get off me!" Emma was sore.

He kissed her. It burned like he lit her neck on fire.

"Get off me! Get off me!" She never screamed like a little girl before. It made her stomach sick. Like someone dumped quicksand in it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my cousin? Get the fuck off my cousin you son of a bitch!"

Sam and Dean ran towards them. Sam pulled Emma away from Mike as Dean beat the crap out of Mike. Emma wanted to cry, but didn't. She feared it might provoke Dean to do something stupid. To kill Mike.

"Dean!" Sam's voice was hoarse. He probably was shouting from the car when they saw what was going on outside.

"You-filthy-rotten-son of a bitch! How dare you! You chose the wrong girl to pick on!" He kicked Mike in the stomach and Mike groaned.

"Dean!" Emma's voice rang with fear, an unusual thing. "Stop! Dean stop! You're going to kill him!"

"Good!" He shouted. He kicked Mike one last time and walked towards Emma. _Thank god it's raining…_ thought Emma. Her eyes started to well with tears.

"We're moving again. Sorry we took so long," Dean tried to calm his voice.

"When we go home, pack your things. Dad won't be there, he told us to wait for him at the diner." Sam said

Emma nodded. She looked back at Mike. A tinge of guilt weld up. If she had beaten up Mike, he probably would've hurt less. But she brushed away the guilt with her damp dirty-blonde hair.

Chapter one- End

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so long and nothing too interesting has happened. But I promise that chapter two will have a lot more interesting events. (A part of the episode in the next chapter) Thank you for reading until the end! 


	2. A Bad Day

I do not own Supernatural characters. I wish I owned Dean and Sam though. (Evil thought mwahahahaha) Well I hoped you liked the first chapter!

And there's language in here too.

* * *

Chapter Two

"NO!" Sam was shouting at the top of his lungs as he thrashed around the bed in the flaming room. Jessica was on the ceiling, burning.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed into the room.

"Let go! LET GO! WE NEED TO HELP HER DEAN! LET GO!"

Dean practically dragged Sam into the Impala. Sam was clinging onto Dean's arm. Tears burning his face.

"Dean!" Emma's voice cut the air like a knife, "What's going on? Dean! Sam!" Emma tried to sooth Sam but he kept on trying to get out of the car.

"Sam there's nothing we can do. NOTHING! Now get the hell into the car!"

Dean shouted over Sam's frantic pleas.

"Don't talk to me like that while Jessica is burning in there! GIVE ME A FUCKING REASON WHY THE HELL I CAN'T GO IN THERE!" Sam was cursing his head off.

Dean punched Sam in the side of his head as if to calm him down. He looked scared but angry. "NO!" Emma wrapped her arms around the shaking Sam, tears welled into her eyes, and they dripped down her cheeks and tasted bitter to her tongue. "Dean! No…don't hit him…" She sobbed into Sam's hair, "not now, not when he's suffering like this…"

"AND YOU THINK THAT I'M NOT SUFFERING?" He snapped back.

"Dean! His girlfriend just died! HAVE A LITTLE SYMPATHY WILL YA?"

Emma surprised herself. She never talked back to Dean before. Never. Sam cried into Emma's arm. She kissed his tears and brushed his tear soaked hair out of his reddened eyes. She suddenly felt like the older one. Comforting a child. She would use the common soothers, _shh… _or _everything's going to be okay…_ She couldn't bear the thought of Sam being so sad. Nothing had made him cry in front of her before. Emma looked up at Dean. He sighed and nodded as he took a stroll around the parking lot. Sirens rang through the night. Dean ran back to the Impala and turned on the ignition. "We have to get out of here." He said quickly.

"No!" Sam said, his voice hoarse.

"Look Sammy! The cop's main suspect would be us at the moment. And it doesn't help matters that you two are bawling at the back. We need to go. Got it?"

Sam didn't make a sound as Dean gunned it down the road. He would look back every once in a while to make sure that Sam wasn't doing anything funny. He did have a trunk load of guns. Emma fell asleep curled on top of Sam's slackened figure. He lay there under Emma, wide awake, but couldn't move. _Just a night mare, just a night mare… that's it…just a night mare. Everything is going to be alright. _He thought as he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

"GET OFF THE ROAD BUTTWIPE!"

Emma and Sam woke up abruptly from the yelling and shouting. Sam put both his hands over his face as he still lay down on Emma's legs. Emma groaned as she stretched, her back ached from being arched over Sam for several hours. She cracked her neck as she turned to face the commotion. Dean had the window rolled down he was shouting at a nearby driver.

"IT'S THE 101! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M SUPPOSED TO DO? HUNH! SMART ASS!" Dean shouted.

"Dean," Emma groaned, she was getting a migraine.

Sam rubbed his temples and got up off of Emma's legs. The head lights of the cars blinded him. He gasped in pain; he too had a bad headache. He rubbed his temples over and over. Emma climbed over the seat and sat beside Dean.

"LISTEN BUTTWIPE! THIS IS THE FUCKING 101! SO DO US ALL A FUCKING FAVOUR AND SHUT YOUR ASS TRAP!" Emma shouted at the driver.

Everyone stared at the very annoyed Emma. Red circles were around her eyes. Sam and Dean had just noticed how tired Emma looked; they felt sympathy welling up in their throat. Emma had started to hunt at the age of fifteen, and was a great hunter, but she hardly went to sleep. She would stay up until the sun would rise just searching for anything supernatural.

The driver cussed one last time and drove ahead of them. Emma fell back onto her seat holding her head in her hands. It felt like two metal clamps had gotten hold of her head, compressing her temples inch by inch. "Fuck!" She mumbled.

Dean looked at her worriedly. "Get some Tylenols, there's some in the glove department, take one once every four hours. Sammy you take some too."

Emma opened the glove department and opened the small bottle took two pills and passed it to Sam. Half an hour later, both were sleeping again. In comfortable postures. Dean pulled over at a motel and checked in. He woke Sam and carried Emma into the room. Sam collapsed onto the bed, hand over his face again. Fatigue had consumed his whole body. Everything that had happened flooded his mind with horrible images. Him shouting for Jessica. Dean dragging him out. The site of Jessica burning on the ceiling. The thought of never seeing her again. The feeling of guilt and loss.

"Sammy…" Dean tried to smooth things out between them.

"Look Dean," Sam swallowed, "let me, let me sleep on this okay? Tomorrow you can say what ever load of bullshit you want. But, just let me sleep now…" Sam took off his shirt and climbed into bed.

Dean was going to say something but swallowed the words down his throat. He couldn't bear fighting with Sam in his state. _It just isn't right… _

He took off his shirt and tucked Emma in. He too, finally rested.

* * *

Well I hope you like this sort of part of the episode! (Did that make sense? O.O) Well please review! I'll be back with the third chapter soon! 


	3. Wendigo

I do not own Supernatural characters. I own Emma.

Swearing is included; I think it brings the story to life.

Chapter Three

Emma woke up with the warm blanket over her shoulders. Her eyes stung from the tears of last night events. She sniffed. _Coffee…_ she sat up onto her elbows to look over at the pantry. Dean was brewing some hard black coffee, stirring it simultaneously. Emma's now brown hair streamed into her eyes as she looked at Sam, how calm he looked in his sleep. She got up and walked into the bathroom. It smelt funny. She scrunched up her nose and started to strip. The bathroom was molded with dirt, it made Emma want to gag. She stepped into the yellowing bath tub and turned on the water. The shower pounded her back like a massage, the steam felt relieving on her skin. She blew the water away from her face as Dean walked into the bath room. Emma poked her head around from behind the shower curtains, her hair dripping.

"Dean, do you mind?" She said.

"Sorry Emma, just getting my brush."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her shower. Five minutes later, Emma walked out of the bathroom toweling off. Sam was still sleeping, and Dean was on the laptop, searching for something out of the ordinary. Emma pulled on a large t-shirt that draped to her thighs to hide her panties and walked towards Dean

"Did you find anything?" She leaned over his shoulder, trying to focus on the bright screen.

"Yup, a man who's been missing in the forest. It has been happening very recently. You think we should check it out?" He looked up her and stares.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Did your boobs grow bigger or are you not wearing a bra?"

"Dean!" She punched Dean in the shoulder. "Not funny!"

"Relax! It was a complement can't you even accept that?" He smirked.

"Both of you shut up!" Sam's voice was muffled under the covers.

"Rise and shine sleepy head! We got an order for us. Dad sent us coordinates and I found enough Info for us. Now get your ass moving"

Dean parked outside the house. Sam and Dean went up to the porch and knocked on the door, they left Emma in the Impala.

"Hello? May I help you?" A beautiful girl answered the door.

"Err- yes. We're news reporters seeking information on the disappearances of the residents here. May we ask you a few questions?" Dean began.

"Yes sure. Matter of fact I was just heading out to the forest."

"Uh, why?" Sam said sarcastically.

"My brother and his friends went into the forest on a camping trip and he hasn't answered or called, I'm going to go look for him."

"How do you not know he forgot to call, err?"

"Haley, its Haley. I know my brother; he isn't that type of person. Every night he calls to let me know he's okay. Sometimes he'll even send us videos."

"Us?" Dean questioned.

"Oh, my younger brother. Yeah we sometimes receive videos from him. He's such a goof; he'll make jokes and, such." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Do you have any videos that we may look at?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but, how would this help your article?"

"Oh, just to make the residents here know that their forest isn't, you know, wild…" Dean gave one of his smiles.

Haley nodded suspiciously. Well come on in, I'll show you the videos."

"Dean! Emma come check this out!" Sam waved for them to come.

Emma and Dean looked at the laptop. Sam was showing the videos (the most recent one) second by second image. A dark figure was behind Haley's brother outside the tent. It seemed to be moving so fast that even in second by second it looked blurred

"This thing must be going really fast!" Stated Emma.

"Uh, no duh!" Dean said.

Emma punched his shoulder and looked at the phone which started to ring. Dean picked it up casually and answered it.

"What! No, listen you can't go out there. It's dangerous! Yeah! I know but, Haley…Wait! No don't hang up! Haley! Haley!" Dean cussed.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"They're gong into the forest to find their brother. But what they don't know is that a wendigo is out there." Dean started to pack.

"A wendigo?"

"A wendigo used to be human until it ate human flesh and became a cannibal, and then it feeds off human flesh for the rest of its life. They're usually people who were stranded and had nothing to survive on like miners."

"Yeah I know what a wendigo is Dean! But aren't they supposed to origin in the west? What is it doing over here?"

Dean shrugged and threw Emma the .22 gauge.

Dean stepped out of the Impala and ran towards Haley and her brother. She was wearing gears, shorts and a hiking pack. A man trudged behind her.

"Haley! Haley thank god you didn't go into- who the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"This is Roy, he's a trained hunter; he'll protect us from what ever the hell it is in the forest that you claim is in there."

"I highly doubt that." Dean scoffed.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" The hunter asked Dean.

"Just some good looking guy, got a problem?"

The man looked away and urged Haley and her brother to come follow them. Haley turned away from Dean with one last glance and followed Roy.

Dean sighed and gestured that Emma and Sam should follow. Haley looked around at them, surprised.

"You're following us?"

"Damn straight."

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't do jeans."

"And you don't have equipment."

"Hey I have provisions." Dean held up a bag full of M&M's.

Haley smiled and followed the path once more. Emma shook her head and Sam scoffed.

They came into a clearing in the forest and found a ruined camp ground. Haley gasped. The three tents were torn, and a trail mark of someone being dragged was still fresh. Claw marks outlined the trees and bushes. Emma looked around the debris of the nylon and found a broken cell phone, tainted with blood.

"Dean! I found the cell phone!" She held it up for Dean to see.

Haley covered her mouth with her hand, fighting back tears. Dean walked over to her. "Don't worry there's a huge chance that your brother is still alive."

She looked up at him with a quizzical look. "And how do you know that?"

Emma gulped. Sam looked at Dean disbelievingly.

"Because we know what took your brother and his friends. Its something called a wendigo, they're cannibals. They like to store their hunts in their lair. So find the lair, find your brother. Presuming from the marks on the ground are still fresh, mmm, I recon that your brother is still alive."

"Oh cut the crap would you!" Roy said, holding his gun like a pet.

"Got a problem there Elmer Fed?"

Emma laughed. She remembered Elmer from her childhood, the cartoon with bugs bunny and daffy duck. _It's "wabbit" season… _Sam also was smiling.

"Think you're such a wise ass do ya?"

"Nah, that's my brother the college boy."

"Hey!"

"Alright you two!" Haley shouted, "Can we please settle this? We need to find my brother…Got it?"

Suddenly a shriek came from the bushes. A cry of pain.

"It's my brother! GARY!" Haley called out.

"Nuh uh! It's the wendigo. It's manipulated your brother's voice to lure you out and attack us one by one. Sam draw the protection symbols. Emma keep watch."

"Oh please!" The man called out.

"Roy!" Haley yelled at him.

"You believe them!"

"At this point…I believe anything."

The screech continued, and Roy started to pace. The sun had set and the tension was getting high. Roy walked out of the protection circle.

"Roy get your ass back in this circle now!"

"Don't worry…I got this under control, now you kids can just sit here and play your stupid little games while I'll go and kill that bear."

"Bear!" Emma scoffed sarcastically, "It's not a bear! Can a bear scream?"

"Sweetie I've heard everything."

"Don't sweetie me!"

But Roy didn't listen and walked on. Dean clenched his fists and walked back into the circle. Haley walked beside him and grabbed his arm.

"You're going to let him out there on his own?"

"Let that jackass, sorry, let Elmer do what he wants. I can't stop him."

Haley looked anxiously at the patch of forest path that Roy had taken. As if she hoped that Roy would come back with a dead bear and her brother smiling, walking back to them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What the hell was that?" Exclaimed Haley's brother.

"Damn it all! Didn't I say that he had to stay in the bloody circle?"

"Trust me it didn't sound all that convincing!" Haley said.

"Stay in the circle with Emma, Emma watch Haley and her brother. Don't let them out of your sight, got that?" Sam ordered.

Emma nodded and loaded the .22. Haley and her brother looked around at their surroundings and sat down on the log in front of the blazing fire. Emma strolled around on the inside of the circle, listening for any hints of what was going on. But she couldn't hear anything. It nauseated her how much she didn't know at the moment. She was anxious of not knowing what might happen to her cousins. Suddenly, a twig snapped under someone's foot. Emma turned to face the bushes. Sam came running through, looking worried. Haley sighed that it wasn't wendigo.

"Sam, where's Dean?" Emma asked, her voice shaking.

"Emma listen okay, the wendigo has Dean. Calm down."

Emma had started to shake. _NO! No! Not Dean! _Her thoughts were gearing her fear a notch higher and higher. "Calm down? I can't calm down! That thing has Dean! Do you know which way he took him?"

"That's the thing," Sam sighed, "I don't know. I just heard his voice and then I couldn't find him. I need all your help," he nodded towards Haley and her brother, "to find him."

"Hey! Look!" Haley's brother was somewhere out by the bushes.

Sam, Emma, and Haley ran towards him, he was pointing to the ground; little circles were on the ground of every colour.

"M&M's…" Sam laughed.

"Better than bread crumbs." Emma said.

They followed the little M&M's until they came to an opening. It was an abandoned mine, the wood pillars had somewhat rotted or collapsed. An eerie smell came from the opening and Emma gasped in exasperation to indicate the smell of rotting flesh.

"That's disgusting." Said Haley's brother.

"If it can help me find Gary," she said, "I don't care if it smells bad."

They crept into the tunnels. Dripping sounds could be heard echoing in the tunnels, leading from all directions. Sam cocked his gun and Emma had the gauge at the ready. Sam looked at Emma and nodded…_one…two…three…_

They both jumped around the corner, their weapons in front of them.

"Dean!" Emma ran to untie her cousin from hanging of the ceiling.

Dean looked up at Emma, his focus was blurry from the blood dripping down his face. He gave his cockish smiles.

"Hey Emma. What the hell took you guys so long?"

Emma laughed through her relief as Haley and her brother ran towards Gary. She started to cry. Haley was hugging her brother. Sam winced at the sight of Gary, he was all scratched up and was bleeding from a head wound.

"MMPH!"

Haley gasped. Gary looked at his sister with slit eyes. His mouth broke into a smile, as he winced in pain. Haley's fingers fumbled with the cords around her brother's wrists. Once he was down they were hugging each other in the happy moment of a reunion.

"Don't get all too happy now," said Dean, "We're still in the wendigo's lair. This means we're still venerable to it. Everyone stay close together, and if anyone here's something fishy, tell us. Now, let's kill this bloody son of a bitch."

The six of them slowly walked through the tunnels. Haley and her brother were supporting Gary with his arms slung over their shoulders.

"AAARGH!"

"Okay, what the fuck was that?" Emma whispered.

"They throw their voices remember…I bet it just found out that it his meal just escaped and can sense four more prey in his lair. Emma, lead Haley and her brothers out of here, after that keep watch until we come out got that?"

"No…I'll lead them out give them my .45 then I come back in to help you."

"Emma! That was an order!"

Emma glared at him and led the three siblings out of the mine. Her anger was so consuming that she didn't even notice the thing following them. _Whoosh! _

Emma screamed. The wendigo had just slashed her thigh as she turned around. She fell to the ground but held up her gun. She fired at the wendigo but it did nothing. The wendigo was gone. Vanished. Sam and Dean came running towards the four of them. Sam helped Emma up as the wendigo came back. Sam spun around and shot at the wendigo again and again. Nothing. Emma looked around.

"Where's Dean?" She whispered.

Sam looked around. Dean was gone. _Where was he? _

"You want some white meat, bitch? I'm right here!" Shouted Dean.

The wendigo turned around to face Dean as Dean shot the wendigo with a fire bullet. The wendigo screeched. It rang through the mines. It bounced off the walls echoing loudly.

"So madam, you say it was a bear that attacked your brother and killed Roy?" Asked the cop.

"Mmhmm, it was a really big bear."

Haley turned away from the cop and went up to Dean.

"I don't know how to thank you."

Dean gives her one of "his" looks.

"Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah."

Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I added quotes from the episode if you can pick them out…GOOD FOR YOU! (sarcastic me) Please review and tell me if you like it!


	4. The Nightmare

Thanks to all my friends who supported this story with sarcastic comments! And I do not own Supernatural characters or quotes. I own Emma.

Chapter Four

Emma ran down the road into the cemetery. Something was urging her to go further into the center. The autumn leaves blew across the brown soil, illuminated by the glow of the full moon. Emma's heart was beating ever faster. Her pulse beating inside her neck as she fought for air. There it was. A huge cross stood before her. It seemed to touch the sky, trying to pull the round silver moon down from the sky. Emma walked right in front of it, something was indeed odd. She felt like she had been here before. She reached out her hand to touch the stone cold granite. An electrical current went straight through her finger tips. It zapped her lips and made her heartbeat ten times faster. Her eyes narrowed. She moaned. She tried to pull away but her hand was still on the stone. The tombstone glowed a purple-pink, a Jewish star inside a circle with little inscriptions around and inside it. Emma started to say strange words.

_Meus ultionis est acerbus dulcis, _

_Volo pro vestri nex in meus somnus. _

_Unus dies EGO vadum orior oriri ortus iterum, _

_Per a puella EGO vadum resurrect meus amicitia. _

_Tunc per sulum nightmare vos vadum adepto, _

_atrum mos lucror victum bet._

_(My revenge is bitter sweet,_

_I wish for your death in my sleep._

_One day I shall rise again,_

_With a girl I shall resurrect my friends._

_Then with every nightmare you shall get,_

_The dark will win conquers bet.)_

Emma gasped as she woke up with a start. Cold sweat dripped down the side of her face. Her long dark hair stuck to the back of her neck. The silent snores of Dean and Sam could be heard, but Emma didn't pay it much attention to plug their attentions. She looked up Amaria van Roux. _No matches found…_ She turned off the laptop and crawled back to bed. She lay awake, thinking how she had dreamed something so weird…

This is just a some it up thing for the summery. The little chant their made out of no where so err, ya. It's in Latin, not very great; my Latin is horrible so I made a English part right underneath it. (The translation.) So that's all for now. I hoped you liked it! Please R&R!


	5. Authors Note

Authors note: SORRY! I've deleted chapters 5 and 6 because of some stupid thing I did on my account. I promise it will be reposted again soon! Sorry!


	6. Awakening

HEY! Sorry I still can't find chapter five on my hard-drive TT.TT but I would like to thank Themusicorthemisery25, Norcalchick, and Céliane for the reviews… THANKYOU SO MUCH! Well here's the chapter five another print out. It won't be the same as my last one…but enjoy!

I do not own Supernatural characters, I own Emma.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Sam behind you!" Emma yelled out as a dark figure approached from behind.

Sam gave a swing with his .22 gauge but Dean blocked it with his wrist.

"Damn it Sammy! It's me! I killed that bloody S.O.B."

He held up a wolf's head, its tongue turning purple, and its eyes fading from the once bright yellow glow.

"Eugh…" Emma made a face.

_AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_

Dean, Sam and Emma faced the trees.

_"_What the hell was that?" Emma whispered.

"Dean…this thing…isn't dead…" Sam said. He pointed the tip of the gauge to the bushy trees lining their empty parking lot under the bridge. The figure seemed to be stalking closer, on two hind legs.

"I-is that a werewolf?" Emma looked stunned.

_AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_

A large monstrous creature came towards them, it was walking on its hind legs, and it smelled of rotting flesh and blood. It smelled of rust and salt. Emma gasped for air, it made her eyes water.

The werewolf growled at them, its eyes were a glowing yellow, like amber. Its fangs were coated with a thick salinity of saliva. It ran and jumped on to the bridge swinging on the wires and metal ledges.

"God! I thought werewolves were a myth!" Sam shouted.

The werewolf Jumped back in front of them, snarling, blood dripping down its slack jaw.

"Well its right in front of us now! Let's kill this thing and get it over with!" Emma gasped.

She took out the .22 gauge and refilled it with silver nitrate while Sam and Dean distracted it. _Click!_

She ran up beside Dean and took aim. But the werewolf was too fast.

"I have to get closer!" Emma shouted over the snarling and growling.

Emma ran closer right behind the thing. She coughed. The odor was almost faint- able. She cocked the gun again and shot at the werewolf.

_AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_

The werewolf lashed out and almost knocked Emma out as she ducked, but the second arm lashed out again and flung her against a tree.

"AAAAAAH!" Emma screamed.

The pain seared through her back as her back met the tree trunk, and when she fell to the ground.

"EMMA!" Dean and Sam yelled in unison.

They jumped over the werewolf's now rotting carcass and ran over to their cousin.

Emma scratched the ground before blacking out…

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The heart monitor echoed through the silent hospital room, Dean kept on pacing up and down the room as Sam fidgeted with his fingers.

The doctor and an inspector came in holding a clipboard.

"So you're saying that a bear did this to your cousin?" The inspector asked.

"Yes sir." Dean said in a hoarse voice.

"Hmm…Your cousin is in a pretty critical condition…we'll let you know if anything changes." The doctor answered to Sam's gaze.

"Wait! You mean we can't stay here?" Dean said, pinning the doctor to the wall.

"Excuse me!" The inspector ripped Dean away from the doctor as the doctor straitened his stethoscope.

Dean and Sam walked out fuming as the doctor closed the door behind them.

Emma woke up with something cold in her hand, she smiled. She was numb, she felt no pain. She looked over to her left and saw the doctor leaning over a clipboard jotting down her condition.

"_Denique I'm suscitatio_." (Finally I'm awakening)

She sat up leniently and raised her hand to pull out the IV needle in her wrist.

"My god! What are you doing?" The doctor shouted.

Emma just smiled and flickered her eyelashes at him.

"_Adeo mihi..." _(Come to me…)

She motioned for the doctor to come with her wrist as the doctor slid across the room to her, his face turning purple, he was spluttering.

Emma grinned and made a fist. "_Nex est tantum exordium" (_Violent death is only the beginning…)The doctor seemed to have been cut by an invisible knife as thin red lines showed on every inch of his skin and blood came spluttering out. Emma swung her legs off the bed and landed on the cold tiles, over the blood heap which was the doctor.

"_EGO sum to order_, _Sam, Dean…"_ (I'm coming, Sam, Dean…)

She held up the cold metal in her hand. It was a metallic object the size of and average thumb, silver lining enclosed glass filled with a red liquid. She had seized this right before the blow by Greyback. She laughed as she crushed the object in her hand, the glass cutting her palm, the red liquid dripping down her fingers, mixing with her own blood. The windows shattered, and the heart monitor exploded. The sirens and alarm blared through the whole hospital.

"Emma!"

* * *

Its not that long…SORRY! But I hope its okay in replacement to my old one.

And once again…THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Very highly appreciated.


	7. Merano

YAY! REVIEWS! Thank you so much for your support or I would've just deleted the story after a week…and try and make another one. I know that my last chapter (5) wasn't great…but I still hoped you know kind of what happened. If you don't read chap. 4 again and see if you can figure it out! If you don't though, e-mail me at you can add me to your MSN if you want to if you have it, but ask me first…(random people who add me are kind of scary, in many of my friends perspectives…) anywho… I better shut-up and start on the story…THANKS AGAIN!

I do not own Supernatural characters…I own Emma and some other dude… and yes swearing IS included…

* * *

Chapter 6

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ Sam rolled in his seat to grab the cell phone from the glove compartment, clambering over his sleeping brother. He had a kink in his neck; he messaged it as he answered his call.

"Hello?" He groaned at static reception.

"Mr. Windchester, this is Dr. Andrews from the hospital…"

Sam sat up straighter as he shook Dean awake with his left hand. His mind racing with so many thoughts it almost drove him insane.

"There has been…some, complications in your cousin's ward…"  
_No! Nothing could've happened to her! But what if she did- No! She's not "dead", he just said there were some "complications…" it always happens…but what if…_

"Sammy…who is it? Is it about Emma-"

"Dean…" Sam looked over to his brother with large frightened eyes, "Emma's gone…"

"Gone?" Dean was perplexed, Emma hit her spine at a tree, and she shouldn't be able to walk yet…

"And that's not all…" Sam flipped the phone back into the glove compartment, and placed the keys into the ignition, starting the engine. "Dean…she killed Dr. Stevens…"

* * *

"Emma!" A tall young man, about 20 ran towards the exploding window. Sparks and shards of glass came falling to the parking lot. Alarms of the cars all over the west wing emergency parking lot pick-up blared into his ears. _ Damn it!_

He ran to the emergency fire exit to the hospital and broke in, fresh new alarms and flashing red lights greeted him as he ran to Emma's ward.

"Please! Miss Windchester! Please calm do-"

Blood splattered all over the walls, it flecked the white smock (I have NO clue what hospital patients wear or what they are called) Emma had on. She laughed at the spluttering doctor on the ground; she licked a speck off her cut lip from a stray piece of glass. _Click!_ Emma cocked her head towards the door; her eyes gleamed at the gun in his hands.

"_Adepto ex suus… (_Get out of her…)" His voice was husky, deep but calming.

"_Haud… _(No…)" Emma raised her hand towards him, the corner of her mouth twitching for another deathly incantation.

"_Vestri vox mos non opus in mihi,_ (Your powers will not work on me,)" he held up a medallion from his chest, it was a Jewish star in a circle, carved circles and triangles embroidered the star. He brought the medallion up to his lips and kissed it, as he dropped it back to his chest he pointed his pistol at Emma again. He grinned.

Emma stood in front of him, perplexed and angry.

"If you're wondering who I am…My name is Merano…" He smirked at Emma's shocked expression. He spoke in fluent but accented English. "I see you recognize my family name, Amaria van Roux…or…should I say Emmalia Naveau when you swapped names with a passing French girl, who so happened to be our families head lines…our start of our blood line. That's how we began to hate witches. We found you in Salem, who knew you knew before hand that we were going to crucify you…You enjoying that girl's body at the moment?" He walked forward, advancing on her.

Emma/ Emmalia walked back towards the shattered window.

"This girl's body is mine…she's my direct descendent of the van Roux bloodline. The line of witches." She looked behind her. The window was a large window, one that you would find in a sunroom.

"EMMA!" Merano jumped out the window as she flew gracefully backwards.

"If I cannot have this body…then she must _die…_"

* * *

"Dean…how fast are you going?" Sam asked.

"Fast enough…"

"Gun it…" Sam brought out his .45. "What ever possessed Emma is going to be sorry it ever got to mess with a Windchester…" His eyes blazed with hatred. For once he felt good to hold a gun and ready to kill.

Dean gunned it down the road. "Let's kill this fucking sun of a bitch…"

* * *

Emma hit a blue convertible. The hood smoked and steamed as the aluminum metal cut her rib. Merano grasped her arm and gently placed her on his lap. His lip, eyebrow, arm, and nose were cut and bleeding. But it was nothing compared to Emma's wounds.

"Dean…Sam…help, my back…" Emma rolled her head up Merano's torso. He gasped in pain when she rolled onto his bruised abdomen.

Sirens were coming closer to the sound of a busted and smoking car.

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek. "W-who are y-you? Why –gasp-"Another tear rolled down her cheek. Her rib felt like it was being sawed open.

"Shh-shh…it's alright…listen, alright Emma. You have to work with me here…your cousins are going to be here soon. And if you want to see them you can't be seen by the police. I'm going to put you on my bike. It's going to be a short minute drive…can you hold on a bit longer until we get to a diner?"

Emma's heart thumped ever faster at the words that she's be able to see her cousins again. She nodded and he carried her on to his motorcycle. Blood was dribbling down the metal cylinders.

"Sir, ID please…" An officer ordered at Merano.

Merano flashed some ID.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her? Oh my girlfriend. She got wasted, alcohol poisoning…you know…"

"And that? Running down your cylinder?" He pointed at the blood.

"Oh shoot. Must have dripped some ketchup while I was at the diner." Merano flashed the officer a smart smile.

Not convinced the officer leaned towards Emma.

"Miss? You alright?"

Emma nodded but barfed all over the officer's shoes…

"Eugh!" The officer backed away.

Merano shrugged. "Told you she was wasted officer." He laughed, to hide his surprise.

Merano drove off as the officer opened the gates. He checked for a clearing and looked back at Emma.

"How d'you?"

"Halloween prank…cousins…twelve years old…"

"That was very convincing…" he looked back when Emma loosened her grip from his waist. Her head heavy on his back. "Emma? EMMA? Damn it!"

Merano did a U-turn into a nearby gas station and caught Emma before she slipped off his bike. Her hand was ice cold and cold sweat dripped down her forehead. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed.

* * *

"Who ARE you people?" A frightened nurse yelled as Dean and Sam rushed in with their rifle high above their heads.

"Cops…for the crime just here dealing with Dr. Stephens and Dr. Andrews…." Dean and Sam quickly flashed their fake ID and rushed off the Emma's shattered and torn ward. Pools of blood were splattered all over the floor, speckles and droplets across the wall. White sheets covered the corpses of the deceased doctors. Sam checked under the patient bed, but nothing was there.

"She, she IS gone…" Sam covered his eyes with his hand for a long thought, reconstructing what had just happened here.

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _Dean flipped his cell phone and answered.

"Hello…what do you mean you have…the diner? Wait…who are you? Why do you have my cousin-"Dean waited for a long moment before clenching his jaw, hanging his head low. "Alright…"

He turned off his phone and headed out the door.

"Dean? Who was that? And how does he have Emma?" Sam ran after his brother down the hall into the trashed and stripped parking lot.

"This guy, his name is Merano. He said that Emma is possessed by a demon or something like that. He has her under control at Pete's diner down the road from here. He seemed to know what we do pretty well. I think he's a hunter like us too."

They jumped into the Impala and screeched down the road burning rubber.

* * *

Emma lay shaking on the diner's chairs. Her lip was quivering as she pressed Merano's handkerchief two her rib, her fingers and Merano's jacket was dyed red after about five minutes. She scrutinized Merano with dropping eyelids. She wanted to sleep for so long that she wouldn't feel so light. She felt so light that it seemed if she would get any lighter she would float away, from everyone she loved. _Dean, Sam, John…what's going to happen?_

"EMMA!" Dean and Sam shouted as they rushed into the diner. The waiter closest to them looked up, with shock and disgust.

"Dean-…S-am…"

Sam flinched at the sight of Emma, holding a blood soaked handkerchief to her rib.

"We have to get her to some critical medical surgery if you want her remaining in this world. Do you know anyone…a family friend that might help you now?" Merano asked, in his thick accent.

"N-yeah, dad's friend he lives about a mile away from here. If we gun it down we could be there under five minutes." Dean said thinking quickly.

They carried Emma into the Impala and clambered in as well. Merano was right behind them as they gunned it down the road.

In the Impala, Sam fought hard not to let a tear escape from his eyes. Emma's head rested on his shoulder, she smiled.

"What the hell took you two so long?" She mumbled.

Dean forced a laugh. "Sorry Emma Leigh…I promise we'll be right beside you form now on…now don't sleep on me alright?"

"Mmm…" Emma answered too tired to say anything.

"Yeah, we're almost there." Sam said in a cracked voice.

They drove up a paved path, it was hidden by a line of evergreens. A yellow house, a very small one, with no garage peered through the greenies as the first rays of daylight sparkled down at the Impala.

"Dean! What are you- Emma!" A girl in her mid-twenties came rushing out of the house, her black dog in hot pursuit behind her.

"Please Bella." Dean rushed in with Emma in his arms.

Getting the hint, she rushed in after him to an operating table. She stripped Emma of Merano's jacket and handed it to Sam as she examined the wound in her rib. She cast the two boys a look. They scratched their eyebrows and walked into the next room. Merano entered and also walked into the next room.

"So who exactly are you?" Sam asked as Merano walked into the room.

"A witch hunter." He nodded at Dean, who forced a smile back.

"Thank you…" He said looking away after.

"Hmm," Merano took a wooden chair and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "Do you have any idea, what your cousin's background is?" Merano asked, looking up from his whiskey.

"What?"

"Your cousin comes from a long line of witches. The van Roux witches to be exact. Every woman in her bloodline will be reincarnated as Amaria van Roux at the age of eighteen. Your cousin, has the honor of being one of her reincarnations. Now that her blood is mixed with a demon-"

"Wait! What demon?" Dean asked, his voice rough. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The necklace which was on Greyback's…_"the werewolf's" _neck. Emma must have snatched it after shooting it. Getting hit into the tree just so happened to wake Amaria up inside her. Since her many years of hunting suppressed the witch blood inside her, she never had the chance to appear. Then suddenly Emma had captured demon's blood. The demon, seizing the chance to possess the body of a witch…you understand?"

"So let me get this straight…Amaria…the witch right?" Sam pondered.

Merano nodded. "So, Amaria isn't 'evil'?"

"Oh no, Amaria is evil, it's the fact that she still has a bloodline which surprises me…my family background is to hunt and kill Amaria van Roux."

Dean stood up. Heated.

"So you're just going to kill her? Aren't you?" He yelled.

Merano shook his head. "We have our ways of "cleansing" a body from a witch. But she will still have the blood of a witch inside her, it's what she uses it for, that decides her crucifixion. It's like how you "exorcise" a body of a demon."

Half an hour later

"Dean?" Bella peered around into the room. She saw Dean and Sam snoring on the couch and Merano helping himself to another glass of whiskey.

"Hello…I'm Merano. Is Emma going against odds?"

Bella shook her head and smiled. "No the odds are in her favor…"

* * *

WEEEEEEEE YA! Finally done chapter six! It's nice and long since I won't be near a computer for three days. I hope you like it, and when I come back to my computer (dusting off all the cobwebs) I'll finish chapter seven! I hope you like it! 


	8. Feeling of Death

OMG! How long has it been? I am so sorry that I couldn't write this chapter any quicker! I have been grounded TT and computer take away was one of my punishments…SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Well, here's chapter seven! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Emma opened her eyes for the first time in a week. Her arm was in a sling and there was something tied around her waist. She groaned. _Gawd am I ever hungry!_ Her mind screamed as she sat up. She looked around at the room she was in. The walls were all wooden; nothing seemed to look familiar besides the jade lantern hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Images raced in her mind. Images of when she was fourteen and had came here with Dean while he was dating Bella. She had taken a liking to the cottage type house as it was close to the beach, so it was like a beach house. The wall borders were lined with sea urchins and shells, starfishes and pebbles. Emma walked around the room, she breathed in the salty air from the window. There was the Impala, Sam and Dean. There was another man but Emma couldn't quite recognize him. She furrowed her brow with concentration, but still could not remember.

"Emma!"

Emma turned around and saw Bella. She was the same, but more beautiful. Emma smiled.

"Hi Bella, it's been a long time."

Bella turned to let Emma to the breakfast table where she could finally eat something. Emma's eyes darted about at the hallways. Books upon books stacked everywhere, she never seen so much books in a house before, let alone a library.

"So, exactly what happened, to me?" Emma questioned as Bella set down some eggs, bacon and toast.

"You'll have to ask Merano…" Bella replied, sipping her coffee.

"Who?" Emma was really confused.

Bella seemed to look stunned, her eyes seemed to stop. She glanced down at her coffee and began to stir it with concentration. She looked back up at Emma with a sister gaze.

"You, really don't remember what happened?" Bella asked.

Emma gave it a thought, she shook her head.

Just then Sam walked in, his hand rubbing the back of his head. He had a baggy grey t-shirt on. He was covered in sand.

"Bella do you have another beer?" He asked. Looking right through Emma.

"No I don't actually, Sam! Great news! Dean and I are getting married!"

Emma's eyes flickered. _Wait! What's going on! How come Sam's ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? Is that why I don't remember anything?_

"Sam, hi!" Emma said in a fake happy state.

"What! Are you serious! Why didn't he tell me?" Sam hugged Bella like he used to to Emma. "That's great news! Hey! I'll buy the beer this time…Awesome…wow! Dean…Married."

He jumped and clapped as he walked out again.

Emma found her self chasing after Sam. She was outraged. Even if she did something terrible, he didn't have to ignore her! She started to shout at him. Her lungs burning.

"SAM! SAM! LISTEN! COME ON! TURN AROUND! GAWD! FUCK IT ALL FACE ME!"

Emma grabbed Sam, only to find that it went right through him. She paused. She looked at her hand. Sam's back, moving along with out any knowledge that his cousin was right beside him. His back slowly departing. Slowly fading away from her to get to Dean. Dean. _Can Dean see me? _Frantic tears of panic ran down her cheeks. She ran towards Deans laughing figure. _He knows I'm here right?_

"Dean!" Emma shouted.

Dean turned around and smiled his warm smile. He stretched out his arms to embrace her.

A great bubble weld up into her throat as she ran towards him, with her arms outstretched.

"How's my fiancé doing?"

Emma had run right through her cousin. She turned around and saw Bella in Dean's arms.

_No…no…no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! NO!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emma screamed.

"Emma!"

Emma opened her eyes wide. Sam was right above her, his face worried and strained.

"Sam!" Emma swung her arms around Sam's neck, hugging him tightly. Her eyes were squeezed tightly. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you… I'm alive I'm alive!" Emma whispered into Sam's ear.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're alive…I'll never let you die before me…" Sam hugged Emma back.

Emma shook her head. It was just a dream, a dream…

* * *

Two weeks later, Emma had found out in detail in Merano's point of view what had happened while she was "away". She had taken quite a liking into Merano, after all he was the first one she knew outside her family who actually new what she did, and had actually saved her.

They would usually be found exchanging secrets about themselves. Any information that might liven up the dinner table.

"So…Merano, how old are you, exactly." Emma cocked her eyebrow.

"Too old for my father, and too young for my mother…" Was all he said.

Emma laughed.

"And you?" He gazed up at her, his eyelashes smoldering his gaze.

"If Emmalia was supposed to go down the bloodline by age, then I think, I'm Emmalia's age when she got crucified…a fake crucification any ways." Emma was confused by what she said. She wanted to match Merano's phrase.

But he still laughed at Emma's puzzled look. He stroked his chin, he had a wonderful atmosphere around him. Something about him kept drawing Emma ever closer.

"Hey Emma!" Dean shouted from the porch screen door. He pointed to his watch indicating Emma's curfew.

Emma smiled at Merano and went inside before her brother. "I'm not twelve."

"I know…when you were twelve you wouldn't be flirting with a guy you only just met."

"I didn't JUST meet Merano. I met him two weeks ago. Oh please don't do the father thing!" Emma scoffed.

Dean shrugged, giving his brotherly emotions, with his lips unreadable.

Emma turned and went up the stairs into her room. She went into the bathroom Bella had provided for their stay. She scrutinized herself in the mirror. _I'm BLUSHING! _Emma placed her hands onto her cheeks. They were warm. She looked into the mirror again. Her mouth was parted, and she seemed to be hyperventilating.

_What's wrong with me? _Emma pulled on a white gown for the summer and jumped onto her bed. She closed her eyes as she remembered the long walks with Merano along the sidewalks and parks. Discussing everything they knew. _Was I flirting? Do I really, actually, LIKE him? _Emma rolled onto her side. Breathing regularly now she opened her eyes only to find Merano in the tree beside her window.

"You-"

Merano placed his finger to his lips, indicating that Emma should be quiet. Emma pretended to be asleep as Sam entered her room. He turned off the lamp and tucked in Emma's sheets, her kissed her good night on the forehead and walked out.

Emma opened her eyes, Sam walked away from the door, his shadow giving him away.

Merano clambered in as Emma pulled off the sheets.

"What-?"

"You left something outside," Merano said, putting his hand into his jeans pocket.

Emma looked down at his hand. "What did I-"

As Emma looked up Merano bent down to kiss Emma. She was stunned. She would usually make fun of those couples, slobbering all over each other at school. She never did get why they would kiss. It would usually turn her stomach. But now she knew why. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took out his hand and also wrapped his arms around Emma. They looked at each other and smiled. He kissed her again as he lifted her to his height.

"Emma we have-" Dean paused in the door frame. "What the…"

Emma's eyes widened. Dean ran after Merano as her jumped out the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Emma yelled out the window.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Merano shouted back while dodging Dean's shoe.

Emma laughed and turned to Dean.

"You want me to retrieve your shoe?" She grinned.

"Not in that you don't…" Dean said, also smiling.

* * *

"I love you Merano…"

"I love you too…Michelle."

Emma ran into the living room and threw a dish at Merano.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted.

Merano's eyes darted around the room, he held the unknown girl named Michelle in his arms. Her shivered breath made Merano hold her closer.

"You FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU JACKASS. I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS BACK UP YOUR FUCKED UP BLOODLINE!" She threw another dish. Her hair matted to her face with her tears. She threw a bowl, just missing Merano's right ear. Another dish just right above. And another, dodged and smashed by Merano.

"Michelle grab the gun!"

"YEAH GO GRAB THE FUCKING GUN _MICHELLE!_" Emma said, taunting and emphasizing her name. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY _LIKED_ NO _LOVED YOU!_"

Emma tried to punch Merano but went right through him. _No! Not this again!_ Emma turned around and watched as Dean and Sam came rushing in with the .22 gauge loaded with rock salt.

"What happened?" Dean interrogated Merano.

"Something just threw the dishes and pottery at us." Merano rubbed his tanned, reddish arm.

* * *

Emma woke with a start, cold sweat dripped down her back. Her gown almost see through. She was drenched. She walked out the window and sat down on the shingles. The cool breeze quickly calmed her down. She stared at the moon, wondering why she kept on having these dreams…

_How come I always have dreams of me; what would happen if I were dead? _She squeezed her eyes tight. Wishing that it never happen.

"_It's because I'm here…_" An ominous voice echoed through her mind.

"Who-who are you? Are you Emmalia!" Shouted Emma.

"_Quit shouting child!" Barked Emmalia, "Listen, after your unfortunate injury I've been locked inside here, let me out!_"

"NO! And get out of my body, listening to my conscience is bad enough. Now having another voice would just add to my trance! Go! Find another poor girl to screw up on!" Emma shouted.

"_I can't! I have to go down by bloodline! If it was THAT easy, I would've been long gone!_"

"So you're saying I'm stuck with you…" It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement and Emma sighed.

A wolf howled somewhere and Emma stood up, getting a little chilly and overly exhausted. It was her first conversation with Emmalia. And she didn't know what to think. If she was actually freaky evil, evil, or just plain misunderstood. Emma rolled onto her bed only to find something sticking uncomfortably to her back.

It was Merano's pentacle like necklace that he had showed her the first time they met. When she was falling to her death at the hospital.

Emma looked around only to find the door a bit ajar. She walked into the hallway and stepped onto a sheet of memo paper.

_Dear Emma,_

_I have gone out on another hunting trip. I'll be back tomorrow, or Monday the latest._

_I left you my necklace if Emmalia tries to come out when I'm not around._

_Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Merano :)_

_P.S. Please try not to fall off your roof, I won't be there to do my superman stunts._

Emma smiled and kissed the pendant.

"_Gawd!_"

"Piss off…"

* * *

YAY! Chapter seven done! FINALLY! I hoped you like it. And sorry for those who don't like sappy stories 

But yeah, my mind just worked things out on it's own, especially after watching the notebook while your parents are out when you're actually supposed to be grounded  And besides, who didn't see it coming? I mean the Emma and Merano pairing? There has to be a reason why I added him in…Right?  O well, chap. 8 soon!


	9. Nelly?

CHAPIE 8! Sorry it's been so long? I'll try my best to update more, but I've been volunteering at this art camp and hadn't gotten ANY ideas yet. Finally, coming up with some ideas (thanks to all my imaginative eight year old campers and the haunted house that we use as a camp thumbs up!) for the eighth chapter! And thank you for all your comments, I really REALLY appreciate them. Even if some might have been sarcastic.(Quote from my "dear" sister )

* * *

Chapter 8-

"Where is he?" Emma paced the living room impatiently.

Merano had promised to be back soon. What type of mission could hold him back? Emma hoped it wasn't anything…fatal.

Bella, Sam and (sort of) Dean tried to calm her down. Bella suggested that it might be traffic holding him up. But Emma knew that even in traffic, Merano wouldn't be held up. He would just pull a wheelie and ride on top of the cars.

She grew more and more anxious with every second that ticked by on the stupid old clock.

_Tick, tock, tic, tock, tick, tock, tic, tock, tic, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick-_

"**Some break that bloody clock**!" Emma finally shouted, waving a quivering finger at the innocent ticking clock.

"Calm down Emma Leigh… here, have some liquor." Dean tossed a bottle of beer her way.

"So you give her alcohol?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Sure!" Dean shrugged. "I drank when I was sixteen."

"Well than can I have a Smirnoff?" I asked.

"But I wasn't picky" Dean said, pointing at Emma with a stern look.

"Sure… "You call this a beer? You need to _freeze _them. This ain't no beer! And while you're at it, make it a Buds light, strong too."' Emma quoted Dean's teen years.

"Well there isn't a beer in the world that isn't served cold."

Emma took a swig at the bitter liquid and it instantly made her calm down, but made her thoughts jumbled. Jumbled thoughts of Merano.

"WHERE IS HE!" Emma shouted again.

"Yeah bro. Nice calming techniques." Sam smirked.

"Now Sammy, not all techniques work. There are different people in the world…"

"Uh hunh…"

Bella stood up as the phone rang, but Emma beat her to it.

"Hello? Merano where have you-" Emma paused. She grabbed the location detector and snapped it onto the phone line. "Merano? Where on you?"

After five minutes, Emma hung up quickly and unsnapped the detector and re-snapped it onto the laptop. After the scanning, Emma finally found the location.

"He's in…a house?" Dean said; a little chuckling involved.

"Yeah…well I'm going!" Emma unplugged the laptop, (much to Sam's disapproval) and grabbed her jacket.

"Hey! Not without us!"

Sam looked into the information more clearly; he opened his mouth to say something but closed it, but then opened it again.

"What?" Emma asked, looking in the rear view mirror. She was driving.

"Well I'm still scared of your driving skills, especially when you're in a hurry.-"

"Or in a rage, frenzy, pissed off, giddy, grounded," Dean listed.

"And," Sam spoke over Dean "that Merano is in _Canada._"

Emma stomped on the breaks and turned to look at him. She started to drive again, but she was still starring at Sam.

"Canada!"

"Eyes on the road! And yes! He's in Canada, Toronto, Scarborough."

Sam narrowed it down to even the street name. Dean looked at the two. _This is going to take DAYS! Canada? What the heck is this bloke thinking? Is he an international worker or something?_

_

* * *

_

Merano cursed at his bad luck. His cell phone had died on his call to Emma. Plus that his bill would soon be in major debt. Also, he was trapped in a closet. _This is some fucked up paranormal activity in this house…_ Merano looked around in the closet. It actually had stairs, but it led to no where but a window. He pushed aside the art aisles and walked up the stairs. The window looked old. _Hmm, no renovation in this place?_ Merano looked into the reflection on the window; it was of an old man. _This place is fucked up! An old man, ghost, has locked me into a closet, with stairs that lead to NO WHERE! Some how this sounds wrong…_ Suddenly, the door moved open and a tall lady kind of shrieked as Merano said "Hello".

"What are you doing in Nelly's closet?" She questioned.

"Nelly? Is that the ghost?"

"Oh, so you've heard of the ghost."

"Um, not really."

The lady led him to an empty room. Merano's head accidentally hit the low chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It swung dangerously.

"Careful! That's a relic!" She waved her arms to stable it. "This is a really old house sir. You have to be careful! Now, are you here for the art display? 'Cause if you are than you're on the wrong time. We open every Thursday at five o'clock. Then you can see the children's creations."

"Excuse me?" Merano looked around. The old house did look kind of those old history house museums.

"We host an art camp here. If you come back tomorrow, I'm sure the children would have pleasure talking about the ghost and their many experiences."

She gestured for him to go but he stood ground.

"Can YOU tell me the story? I made a promise to my girlfriend that I'd go home as soon as I can."

"Then shouldn't you go now?"

"No, I need this information. I live in the U.S."

"Oh. Well okay. Well this how it goes. The original owner of this house had been bankrupt. To make his debt go away, he tried to fake a burglary by shooting himself in the leg. His plan would've worked, IF he remembered that all his servants had gone away to visit family or something like that. So he bled to death."

"So…that's the story?" Merano thought this case more and more stupid.

The tall lady nodded and gestured for Merano to go. _Well THAT was stupid. I could've been smooching Emma right now while dodging Dean's shoes!_

He clambered into his car and drove to the nearest motel. It smelled and wreaked of lard.

* * *

"See! Wasn't taking a plane so much faster?" Sam gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… You just didn't want me to drive."

"Partly."

Dean got a rental car and let Sam to drive. He had problems with flying, especially with the pilot case. Finally reaching destination B, we got out and scrutinized the innocent looking house.

Sam ran his palm over the sign.

_Cedar Ridge._

_Welcome!_

"It doesn't look so evil to me…" Sam said in a bored voice.

"Are you blind?" Dean spoke up, "It's so cheery! "Welcome!" It has to be evil…"

"Okay I don't care if Merano was stuck in a gingerbread house, let's just go find him 'Kay!"

Emma stormed into Cedar Ridge and looked around. It really didn't look so bad. Except all the portraits hanging on the wall. They looked so surreal.

Emma turned the corner and found a door. She opened it and peered inside. There was a staircase leading up to a window. She signaled for Sam and Dean to come with her.

_Slam!_

They were locked inside!

"Come on! This staircase doesn't even lead to ANYWHERE!" Emma shouted.

The trio sat down on the stairs looking around. Cobwebs hung every where. Dean looked up as the closet door opened.

"Hey Emma! Your mouth might actually get us out of here, talk more gibberish!"

"Shut up Dean! I mean it! This staircase DOES NOT leads anywhere."

The door opened and a tall lady peered in.

"I thought I told you to- Oh hi, I thought you were this guy. He was stuck in the closet too!" A tall lady appeared, holding a stack of folders.

"Do you know where this closet guy went?" Dean asked, thinking that the question sounded weird.

"Is he a criminal?" The lady asked, looking worried.

"No, his girlfriend misses him." Dean said in his baby voice.

"Shut up Dean!" Emma punched him.

"Hey watch the language and no violence!"

_Stupid camp teacher…never liked them…_All three of them thought.

"Well! He sure did miss you too dear. But he left half an hour ago."

"See! Evil house! Anything cheery on a sign is bad. It just sucks in the suckers. And WE just became the suckers! See how she treated us like kids?" Dean waved his arms.

"Never liked counselors…" Sam and Emma said in unison.

They climbed into the car and started the engine.

"Let's go find Merano; I want to kick his butt." Emma said.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's ass!" Dean corrected. Mimicking the tall lady. "We only use "proper" Windchester language."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I think I made the characters out of character. But I hope I made it interesting! I did it in a rush, so please keep reading. I'll try my best to improve it! 


	10. Hunt:1

Sorry for all who said please update soon! I just started high school and I was away on vacation! Sorry, sorry! Well here's chapter 9!

* * *

**Chapter 9-**

Emma lifted her head off her lumpy pillow which belonged to the motel they were staying in. Merano still hadn't called and she was getting fed up and worried. She tip-toed over the bathroom to examine the pendant hanging off her skinny tanned neck. The round jewelry gleamed in the pale blue light illuminating from the mirror's round bulbs. _Merano…where are you?_ The pendant shook as she thought of Merano and it burned Emma's hands.

Emma hissed as her hands started to bleed from the sore, she quickly turned on the tap and washed her crimson hands before Dean or Sam could wake up and notice. _What was that all about? Does it mean Merano is in danger!_ Many scary thoughts raced through her mind as she pictured Merano drenched in his own blood struggling for life.

"NO!" She screamed.

"_Quite! You're noisy little one! It's incoherent how you could be a descendant of my bloodline!"_

The image in the mirror was not of Emma, but of Emmalia. She had dark flowing hair, pale olive green eyes and perfect skin. Something was seductive about her lips, how perfectly they held a pout. She placed her finger tips on her right hand under her chin to better scrutinize her young descendant. There was smile, but Emma deciphered it as a sneer.

"_At least you have my looks…without the "look", you would be a runt in the family, a boulder in the path a-."_

"I get it!" Emma grabbed her hair. She never knew anyone who could say so many things about the same thing. "Why are you here?"

"_Pardon?"_

"Mirror! Why are you my reflection? How am I able to see and talk to you? I- OH MY GOD! Was I drugged at the bar!"

"_Dear! You are not drugged! You're not on any medication what so ever. I just wanted to tell you something. Merano…you know he's a witch hunter, am I correct?"_

"Yeah." Emma was impatient; she wanted to know where this was going.

"_The day I was "crucified" is approaching. Merano would not be safe around you."_

"Why?" Emma fidgeted from one foot to another fiddling with her pajama string.

"_They don't know sweetie, they don't know you two are "involved"."_

"Who? Who are they? Who ever they are, what do they have to do with Merano and me?"

"'_Cause he was born and raised as a witch hunter and always will be. His family has prolonged my time. And soon, to be specific, thirteen days from now, will be the day the kill me, you."_

Emma sat on the toilet seat, head in hands thinking of what Emmalia had just said. _It can't be true! No! Merano would never let his family kill me, would he? And even if he did, I can never go against his family, it's HIS family!_

"_Darling, you must-."_

"SHUT UP!" Emma snapped and punched the mirror.

Her knuckles were skinned and torn from the flying glass debris from the impact. Her reflection was hers, and it reflected her red, over flowing eyes.

Merano scratched his five o'clock shadow as he waited for the right moment to knock on her mother's door. The house was large, covered with vines and had a variance of lavender and honey-suckle. _Beep, beep! _Merano's alarm went off. He had stayed in his car for over five hours, pondering either or not to see his mother, to be the bearer of bad news.

Starting his engine he decided to tell her another time, with Emma at hand to control the cause.

"Merano?"

A sweet voice cut through the revving engine. Her face was heart shaped and she had beautiful brown hair piled neatly on her head, leaving little strands to flow behind her delicately.

"Mellian?" Merano turned off the engine and stared at his younger sister. Beautifully built with nice curves, he hadn't seen her in seven years, now she was a dignified, independent lady. The same age as Emma. He felt guilt as he thought of Emma. He got out of the car and kissed Mellian on the cheek as he kept his mind on Emma, how long has it been since he heard her voice? Felt her lips or dodged a shoe?

"Mother is inside, I think she'd be pleased to see you Merano. Nice shadow by the way." Mellian brushed Merano's rough chin.  
Merano smiled and scratched his head. He had been traveling around so much, he forgot what home looked like. But it was just how he remembered, big and quiet.

The inside was dark, stuffy but the walls seemed to be lined with cushions or boxes. A china cabinet, was disguised to hold dishes, but at the back was a drawer filled with guns. An elderly lady around forty five entered the room and looked at Merano with suspicious eyes.  
"Merano," she embraced her son and looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey ma." He kissed his mother's cheek and turned to help his sister in the kitchen, she seemed to have gotten her finger bitten by the live chicken.

"Are you going free ranged tonight?" Merano joked.

Mellian gave him a look, she was in between a smile and a frown. She increased the heat for the oven and turned to the chicken again. It clucked in disapproval as Merano gracefully picked it up and sheltered it from his sister. He laughed as she jumped onto his back to claim dinner. Again this reminded him of Emma, their nightly strolls down at a nearby park, playing on the swings and jungle gym. He gave the poor chicken back to the coop and looked at Mellian. "Eat something else, hunh. Leave the chicken."

Mellian gave a thin smile and placed her hands on her hips. "Fine." She turned to the refrigerator and took out cold beef and pasta.

Merano took off his leather jacket and relaxed on the couch; flipping through channels on the television. Every now and then his eyes flicked back and forth from his cell phone to the T.V. He sighed and picked up the cell and walked into his backyard. It was large and outlined with trees, the green seemed to blind him.

"Hello?" The voice seemed so good to him.

"Emma? It's me, how've you been?"

"Merano! Where have you been! Dean made a shoe pile for your head!"

"I'm at home."

"…………"

"Hello?"

"Merano, do you know what day it is? Thirteen days from now?"

Merano counted. "Friday the thirteenth, why?"

"Merano, why didn't you tell me that Emmalia's crucifixion was that day?"

"How- I thought-but my pendant…"

"Merano…when are you going to come back?" Emma's voice was cracked and worried.

"I don't know Hun, I just don't know." He sighed. "I'll call if anything happens alright?"

"…yeah, okay…" Then Emma hung up.

* * *

Emma flopped onto her bed, tired, exhausted and sore. She and Sam spent the morning sweeping the glass off the ground as Dean Crazy glued the pieces together so they didn't have to pay for the mirror. Their budget was tight and John hadn't been sending them any money.

"He must have had trouble with tracking the demon, you think he's alright?" Emma asked Dean as he stood and admired his Crazy glue glass piece.

"You bet'cha Emma-Leigh." He got out of the bathroom and got himself a mug full of strong coffee.

Sam was circling things in the newspaper, pen cap clenched in his jaw. He might not know it or want to know it, but Sam was so much like John. Emma had noticed, much more than Dean. Dean was his own man. Emma leaned on her wounded hand and scanned through her latest text messages and sat bolt straight.

"Hey, John just sent me a message."

"Dad?" Sam took the cell phone and looked at the miniature script.

"What does he want Sammy?"

"He wants us to go to New York, New York."

Dean looked at Sam and Emma. He wore a weird expression that Emma couldn't understand.

"Okay, NY, get ready for the Winchesters."

* * *

Well I hoped you liked chapter 9! I'm hoping to update faster or my friend shall have my head… 


End file.
